And time went by
by Olivia14
Summary: "Mais le temps me jette toujours en avant dans l'ombre de ce futur angoissant, et la Lumière dans mon dos n'est pas un guide ! Elle me crie 'Reste enfant '" (Mr Yéyé, Sortie d'Enfance). Fanfiction Aventures. Un envoyé de la Lumière à la recherche désespérée d'une hérésie... (2 à 3 chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**Et voilà un nouvel OS ! Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un Thélthazar, enfin vous verrez. Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

Trébun avait mal aux genoux à force de passer la journée debout. Il était déjà 15h, et son auberge ne désemplissait pas. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud, et la petite ville de Brétinyse connaissait en ce moment son pic d'activité annuel, dû à sa position privilégiée au cœur du royaume, au bord d'un lac bleuté aux eaux tentatrices.

Trébun s'était levé à 4 heures du matin pour faire le ménage et accueillir à partir de 6 heures les premiers clients. Il en avait déjà refoulé plusieurs, se permettant au vu de l'affluence de refuser les clients qui pouvaient entacher l'image de marque que son établissement avait acquise au fil des ans.

Trébun avait mal aux genoux, et il bénissait les dieux de lui avoir donné la chance à la naissance. Billy, son employé, était en suffisamment bonne forme pour le seconder de manière très efficace. Sans lui, il aurait dû s'aliter depuis longtemps.

Trébun s'était levé à 4 heures du matin, et il commençait malgré tout à fatiguer. C'est pourquoi, quand un grand-prêtre de la Lumière entra dans son auberge d'un pas lent et lourd, il oublia de sourire d'un air aimable. Il aimait peu l'église de la Lumière, et il avait ses raisons.

« Vous désirez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Le grand-prêtre de la Lumière lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Un renseignement. Vous avez deux minutes ?

\- Ça dépend, c'est à quel sujet ? répondit Trébun sans cacher sa méfiance. »

Le prêtre posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir et regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire presque doux, et terriblement menaçant.

« Au sujet d'une hérésie notoire qui traînerait dans le coin. Au sujet d'une hérésie que vous hébergeriez. Au sujet de votre éventuelle collaboration avec l'Eglise, c'est-à-dire moi. Au sujet d'un joli bûcher préparé à votre intention si vous ne m'aidez pas. »

Trébun prit un air dégagé.

« Je n'ai pas à trembler ni à rougir de mes actions, monsieur… Quel est votre nom, d'ailleurs ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Sachez simplement, mon gros, que je suis suffisamment haut placé dans la hiérarchie ecclésiale pour décider de votre vie ou de votre mort.

\- Comme vous le voudrez. Quant à vous, sachez que je ne cache pas d'hérésie chez moi. Mon auberge est un établissement honorable et je ne permettrai pas que sa réputation soit mise à bas par des accusations de schisme, hérésie ou scandale. »

L'envoyé de la Lumière posa ses mais à plat sur le comptoir et dit calmement :

« Je comprends très bien votre point de vue. Dès lors, j'imagine que votre établissement ne souffrira pas que vous passiez quelques minutes à parler avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans attendre de réponde, il s'installa lourdement sur un haut tabouret de bar et regarda Trébun dans les yeux. Celui-ci détourna le regard et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, au juste ?

\- Des personnes que j'ai croisées dans la ville m'ont dit avoir aperçu un être bizarre dans votre auberge, un homme aux capacités magiques très développées et au physique étrange. Quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur le physique de cette… personne, on s'est éloigné de moi avec la crainte au visage. Une seule de mes sources a osé rester avec moi après l'avoir évoqué, tenant suffisamment sur ses genoux pour me dire que vous aviez menacé de mort quiconque évoquait cette créature… Trébun Castel, aubergiste… Protégez-vous une hérésie dans votre boui-boui ? Répondez. »

Trébun posa un regard calculateur sur son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait un visage doux, marqué par les vestiges d'antiques épreuves, et le regard glacial. On sentait qu'il avait perdu un proche, plus ou moins récemment. Un fils peut-être, ou un protégé. Il jeta ses épaules en arrière et planta ses yeux dans ceux du grand-prêtre pour affirmer :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Les seules hérésies qui ont fréquenté mon auberge se sont vues jeter dehors avec un énorme coup de pied dans leur arrière-train maudit.

\- Papa, c'est quoi une hérésie ? »

Trébun, surpris, se retourna en soupirant.

« Isa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi ne fais-tu plus ta sieste ?

\- J'avais plus sommeil. Oh, bonjour le monsieur tout doré ! »

L'aubergiste n'eut pas le temps d'écarter sa fille : déjà l'envoyé de la Lumière avait jeté son regard glacé sur elle.

« Bonjour, petite Isa. Je suis un envoyé de la Lumière. Tu te demandais ce qu'est une hérésie ?

\- Isa, va te recoucher. Il faut que tu finisses ta sieste. Allez, dépêche-toi !

\- Oh, vous pouvez la laisser quelques minutes, répondit le prêtre sur un ton paternel. Petite Isa, tu as l'air très intelligente ! »

La petite se tortilla d'un air faussement gêné sous le regard impuissant de son père, qui ne pouvait rien faire face à la manœuvre déloyale de son interlocuteur.

« C'est quoi une hérésie ? répéta la petite fille, ravie qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

\- Ça dépend. C'est une personne un peu bizarre, qui n'a pas le même visage que les autres personnes, et qui fait beaucoup de magie. Tu connais des personnes comme ça ?

\- Ah, comme Billy ! »

Immédiatement, l'œil du grand-prêtre quitta le visage d'Isa pour se tourner vers Trébun. Celui-ci commença à perdre sa contenance.

« Billy… c'est un de mes anciens employés. Je l'ai renvoyé, récemment… Il ne faisait pas un bon travail.

\- Papa, t'as renvoyé Billy ? Nooon, il peut pas partir ! Je veux pas ! Hier il m'a promis qu'il jouerait avec moi au dragon et au chasseur ! »

La gamine éclata en sanglots, et le grand-prêtre prit un air faussement désolé.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas petite Isa, ton papa te faisait une blague. Viens, tu veux me montrer où Billy travaille d'habitude ? Je suis sûr qu'il y est encore. »

Il prit la main de l'enfant qui passa des larmes au rire avec l'innocence de la jeunesse et le tira hors de l'auberge, dans l'écurie, suivis par un Trébun sous le choc.

 _Merde. Merde merde merde. Non. Non ! Pas ça !_

Il se précipita à leur suite, s'écriant en désespoir de cause :

« Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ne travaille plus ici ! Ma fille se trompe ! Billy ne travaille plus ici ! »

Il se rassura un peu quand l'ecclésiastique poussa la porte de l'écurie : elle était vide. Ce dernier se tourna vers Isa :

« Dis-moi, petite, il travaille où Billy, quand il n'est pas dans l'écurie ?

\- Heu…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais l'appeler, répondit Trébun très vite. HE, BILLY ! UN ENVOYE DE LA LUMIERE TE CHERCHE ! »

Le prêtre se retourna vers Trébun d'un air furieux. Il dégaina son épée face à l'aubergiste qui espérait au moins avoir gagné du temps, et la leva d'un air menaçant. Il s'apprêtait à fulminer quand la petite fille, qui s'était mise à hurler, se tut soudain. Le silence fit surgir dans un coin de son esprit la conscience du bruit feutré derrière lui…

L'envoyé de la Lumière se retourna et para dans un réflexe magnifique le coup de dague qu'une ombre surgie du fond de l'écurie avait tenté de lui porter.

* * *

Le temps se figea.

La pièce tourna sur elle-même dans une immobilité terrassante.

Le silence explosa dans un bruit insonore de vitre brisée et les deux respirations emmêlèrent leur danse erratique.

Les regards se croisèrent.

Bleu d'acier et noir d'ébène. Bleu de jour et noir de nuit. Bleu glacial, bleu intense, bleu létal. Noir brûlant, noir intense, noir de vie.

Bleu de nuit et bleu de froid.

Noir du jour. Noir de cendres. Noir de mort.

Noir vivant.

* * *

« NON ! »

Trop tard.

Dans le dos de l'envoyé de la Lumière, Trébun avait sorti son couteau de sa poche et planté sa lame dans le bras de son antagoniste. Le cri de l'employé avait percé la bulle de cristal et Isa pleurait à chaudes larmes.

* * *

« Trébun ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Il allait te buter !

\- Il allait rien me faire ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller en face d'un paladin ou inquisiteur ou je sais pas quoi de la Lumière, d'une, et ensuite il allait rien me faire ! Je le connais, bordel. Je le connais. Prends pas cette tête effarée ! Je t'ai parlé de lui des dizaines de fois, voyons !

\- QUOI ? Tu veux dire que c'est…

\- Mais oui, c'est lui ! Je comprends que tu l'aies pas reconnu, mais c'est pas une raison pour le planter ! »

Théo était adossé à l'écurie et pratiquait un sort de soin sur son bras. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal, et aujourd'hui il arrivait à peine à utiliser sa psyché. Le choc, sans doute.

Oui, le choc.

Parce qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que l'hérésie qu'il traquait depuis 3 jours soit en réalité Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

 _Cet imbécile_.

Son ancien camarade.

Son ancien ami.

 _Ami_? Il ne savait plus trop. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Ayant enfin réussi à guérir son bras, il porta ses yeux fatigués sur le visage marqué de _Bob_.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? Tu te rends et je t'emmène à Castelblanc pour te cramer en bonne et due forme, ou tu m'offres un verre et tu me racontes ?

\- J'ai vraiment le choix ? répliqua le demi-démon avec son sempiternel ton sec et agacé, dont Théo n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui avait manqué.

\- Non.

J'ai terriblement soif. »

* * *

Ils étaient attablés l'un en face de l'autre dans l'auberge. Trébun, très mal-à-l'aise, leur avait servi deux verres qu'ils buvaient lentement, sans trop savoir quoi se dire, sans trop savoir ce qu'ils devaient se dire. Ou même s'ils devaient se parler. Alors, pour passer le temps, ils finissaient leur vin doux en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre.

Malgré tout, ils s'observaient. Se jaugeaient. S'estimaient.

Se reconnaissaient.

Tous deux avaient beaucoup changé. Le demi-diable avaient perdu en éclat. Auparavant très vif, parfois jusqu'à l'hyperactivité, il paraissait bien plus calme qu'avant. Presque las. Une sorte de mélancolie emplissait ses yeux, dont le fond toujours aussi noir brillait d'une sagesse plus sûre d'elle.

Ses pommettes étaient plus lisses.

Quant à Théo, il avait gardé sa barbe, qui lui conférait un air fatigué lui aussi, renforcé par de larges poches sous les yeux. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus leur belle teinte jais, mais brillaient d'un blanc immaculé qui frappait le regard. Son armure parée de pierreries impressionnait toujours autant.

Il avait posé son épée par terre.

Bob désespérait de trouver quelque chose de pertinent, de drôle ou d'intelligent à dire pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait là, attablé en face de son plus vieil ami, de son meilleur ennemi, et c'était exactement comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittés.

Au bout de minutes désespérément courtes, qui traînaient en longueur, il finit par vider son verre. Il leva les yeux vers Théo et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, comptant sur sa capacité d'improvisation pour faire illusion… Mais il croisa le regard ironique de l'envoyé de la Lumière, dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il soupira.

« Quoi ? ronchonna-t-il.

\- Billy, hein ? dit simplement Théo avec un rire très léger. »

Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va, hein. Il fallait bien que je me trouve un nouveau nom. Et j'ai jamais eu d'imagination pour trouver des blazes crédibles. »

Il jeta à son tour un regard ironique sur l'équipement étincelant de l'inquisiteur.

« T'es monté en grade, à ce que je vois.

\- C'était pas trop tôt, répliqua Théo, un peu amer. Je suis grand-prêtre, maintenant. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire détacher du service religieux pour diriger des actions de terrain. Du coup, ça fait des années que je me suis remis à chercher des hérésies. Enfin, des trucs comme toi. »

Bob héla Trébun qui leur apporta à nouveau à boire en silence, avant de continuer sans sourire :

« Et t'en as chopé beaucoup, des hérésies comme moi ? »

Théo ne répondit pas. Il porta sa choppe à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée de bière. En reposant son verre, il murmura pour lui-même :

« Non, pas beaucoup. »

Bob lui jeta un regard étrange et n'insista pas. Un peu de son malaise avait disparu, mais il voulait poser une question qui le dérangeait profondément. Il but un peu de bière, lui aussi et essuya doucement les quelques gouttes qui coulaient dans sa barbe dégarnie.

« Et… Les autres ? »

Il détourna les yeux quand il croisa le regard de Théo.

« Quels autres ? »

La voix de l'inquisiteur était étrange. Sourde d'une colère naissante et comme empreinte d'une grande tristesse. Bob eut un geste vague.

« Bah, les autres… Shinddha… Grunlek… Que font-ils maintenant ? Vous… Vous bossez toujours ensemble ? »

Théo soupira.

« Tu fais bien de poser la question. »

Et il se tut. Il prit à nouveau une gorgée de bière, joua machinalement avec sa chope pendant un instant, et releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, qui attendait sa réponse avec une impatience qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

« On t'a cherché longtemps, tu sais, reprit Théo après un moment de silence pensif. On t'a cherché longtemps, et pendant des mois, presque 3 ans, on espérait te retrouver et te faire changer d'avis. Puis… On a fini par partir chacun de notre côté. On n'avait plus beaucoup de raisons de… de te chercher ensemble. Et du coup… Enfin bref. On a suivi nos routes. »

Bob baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres, prenant en pleine face la culpabilité de toutes ces années, refoulée, enfouie, enterrée et passée pour morte.

Ressurgie d'un coup.

Vigoureuse et forte de vingt années de maturation.

Vingt années de solitude.

Vingt années de fuite en avant, ou en arrière, il ne savait plus trop.

En un éclair, il remonta le temps, en un éclair, il se revit entouré par ses amis, épanoui dans l'exercice de sa magie, enivré de la puissance qu'elle lui conférait et des aventures qui se succédaient les unes aux autres, exaltantes, passionnantes, émouvantes… Et il se revit entouré et épanoui et l'émotion descendit de ses souvenirs. Jusque dans son cœur. Une petite flèche de glace s'y ficha, le prit d'une douleur atroce avant de fondre. Et les douces gouttes d'eau remontèrent. Firent une pause dans sa gorge, où se forma une boule d'émotion. Muet. Atteignirent ses yeux. Débordèrent sur son visage marqué par les âges.

« Pardon. »

* * *

 _Théo haussa un sourcil et posa sa chope. Se retint de rire._

 _« Mec, tu pleures ? T'es sérieux, là ? »_

 _Le paladin éclata d'un rire frais._

 _« Allez, fais pas ta gonzesse ! J'hallucine, ça se prétend mage semi-démoniaque et c'est pas foutu de se retenir un minimum… Quelle lavette… Un peu de dignité, enfin ! T'as pas honte ? »_

* * *

Théo haussa un sourcil et posa sa chope. Garda le silence.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il attendit patiemment que Balthazar sèche ses larmes. Il savait ce que c'était de pleurer. Il avait lui aussi connu le regret, et l'attente, et la solitude. Et le manque. Et le vide.

Et les larmes.

Les yeux encore humides, la voix posée et vide de sanglots de Bob brisa doucement le silence paisible :

« T'as changé.

\- En quoi ?

\- En d'autres temps, tu te serais bien foutu de ma gueule. »

Théo haussa les épaules.

« _Dixit_ le mec qui, du coup, n'aurait jamais osé chialer en ma présence. »

Il planta son regard toujours pur dans celui de Bob.

« On a vingt ans de plus, Bob. Regarde-nous. On a pris de l'âge, des cheveux blancs et de l'expérience. On a changé, mais on est toujours les mêmes. T'es toujours le plus émotif et moi l'insensible. T'es toujours le maigrichon et moi le gros balèze. Tu caches toujours tes origines démoniaques, et j'ai toujours le titre de chasseur d'hérésie.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Je le sais, je le vois bien, c'est hyper utile ce genre de généralités. Tu pourrais-…

\- Ecoute-moi, pour une fois, putain ! Regarde, imbécile. Au bout de vingt ans, tu as toujours tes origines démoniaques, tu utilises toujours tes pouvoirs. Alors même qu'ils te font peur et que tu ne peux pas toujours les contrôler. Au bout de vingt ans, je sais encore tout ça. Et je n'ai toujours pas peur de toi. Au bout de vingt ans, mes blessures ont guéri. Je suis toujours debout. Intact. Et ta saleté de démon ne peut toujours rien contre moi. Et je ne peux toujours rien contre lui. Et on se parle toujours aussi mal. Et on s'insulte toujours autant. Et on a encore les mêmes souvenirs. »

Bob ne comprenait pas ce que Théo voulait lui dire. Il sentait bien qu'il essayait de passer un message, mais il ne saisissait pas le but de ce monologue.

« Je… Je vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

Théo avait fini sa bière. Il leva la main pour appeler Trébun, et lui demanda 4 nouvelles chopes. Bob haussa un sourcil.

« Tu crois pas que tu abuses un peu ? »

Trébun avait abandonné tout espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, et apporta avec un peu de difficultés les quatre chopes de bières. Théo en saisit une avec un geste vif, en poussa une devant Bob qui soupira en se disant qu'effectivement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé.

Ils trinquèrent machinalement. Burent une longue gorgée.

Trébun avait abandonné tout espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, et écoutait leur étrange échange tout en s'occupant de sa clientèle, qui continuait d'aller et venir. Il eut du mal à saisir ce que Théo répondit à Bob, devant servir des nouveaux voyageurs.

Dans le dos de l'envoyé de la Lumière, la porte de l'auberge n'arrêtait pas de battre, laissant passer dans un sens ou dans l'autre des voyageurs divers et variés.

Finalement, Théo eut un sourire tranquille.

« Tout ça… Tout ça pour te dire que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour avoir besoin de mecs comme toi ou moi. Et que, quand on a trouvé un crampon auquel se rattacher, dans la vie, on a du mal à s'en défaire ».

Dans le dos de l'envoyé de la Lumière, la porte de l'auberge battit une énième fois. Elle laissa entrer dans la pièce un grand rayon de soleil et deux hommes. Deux carrures. Deux éléments.

Deux aventuriers.

Bob lâcha sa chope de bière, qui se renversa dans un grand bruit. Théo se retourna calmement et leva la main pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Bob, qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser nous fuir définitivement, Balthazar ? C'est bien mal nous connaître. »

Non, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Théo arriverait toujours à surprendre le mage.

Et ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver tous les quatre.

Quatre aventuriers.

* * *

 **Héééé, ça c'est fait ! Je voulais faire un OS seul, mais je me retrouve à devoir faire un autre chapitre pour expliquer un peu le reste, et évoquer la suite des festivités (parce que les retrouvailles avec Grunlek et Shin, y'a moyen que ce soit drôle u_u).**

 **Bref, ça vous dit, une suite ?**

 **Et je pensais aussi, une fin alternative Thélthazar… ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite de ce qui ne devait être qu'un OS ! Finalement, pour une fois, j'ai réussi à faire court et à ne faire qu'une petite fiction en 2 chapitres, suivis d'une fin alternative Thélthazar. Parce qu'on aime le Thélthazar. Et parce que c'est comme parler de sexe sur internet : ça fait des vues.**

 **Oui.**

 **On est comme ça, ici.**

 **(Et on aime le Thélthazar).**

* * *

Ils étaient assis à la même table. Tous les quatre.

Autour des quatre chopes de bière apportées par Trébun, qui essuyait ses verres au comptoir en les observant d'un œil vif.

Théo, d'abord. Il sirotait tranquillement sa blonde, savourant son petit effet. Son plan avait, pour une fois, parfaitement fonctionné. Peut-être était-ce la marque de l'âge, qui commençait à se faire sentir aussi bien sur son visage que dans son esprit…

A côté de lui, l'air sombre et fatigué, Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire de glace de son état, fixait Bob, son vis-à-vis, avec un regard vide de toute émotion. Il n'était pas plus à l'aise avec les relations humaines qu'au temps de sa jeunesse, mais là, il savait bien une chose : son corps ne vieillissait pas, et son caractère non plus. Il en voulait toujours autant à son _ancien_ ami. Et il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner.

De l'autre côté de Théo, Grunlek accomplissait l'exploit de ne pas paraître minuscule près de la carrure encore impressionnante du grand-prêtre de la Lumière. Il ne s'était pas tassé comme les autres en vieillissant. Cependant, son visage était buriné par les années, et, petit changement physique : son oreille droite était désormais faite de métal, et y pendait une longue boucle d'oreille formée d'une unique dent de loup.

En face des trois aventuriers, Bob se sentait tout petit, et les regards qui pesaient sur son visage pâle alourdissaient le poids de la culpabilité, qui voûtait déjà ses épaules. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit depuis l'arrivée de Shin et Grunlek.

Il était incapable de définir le silence qui régnait entre eux : n'avaient-ils donc rien à se dire, après vingt années de séparation ? Ou était-ce un silence de timidité, aucun n'osant prononcer des mots qui pouvaient tout faire exploser d'un coup ? Silence de mort, silence d'accusation… Ou silence d'amour.

Silence loquace, silence bavard, qui mettait sur la table une masse de mots imprononcés, refoulés, déformulés, avalés. Un énorme tas de mots emmêlés, vingt années de mots silenciés, de mots travaillés, de mots isolés. Un tas de mots-puzzle, que le silence démêlait tout doucement, très lentement, avec des gestes précis et délicat. Mouvement lent de ces mots qui se rejoignaient. S'empilaient. Se triaient.

 _Salaud Lâche Abandon Manque Imbécile Adieu Finir Solitude Manque_

 _Pourquoi Comprendre Non Impossible Abandon Chercher Solitude Briser_

 _Non Union Recommencer Recherche Aventure Groupe Perte Maintenir_

 _Manque Peur Tristesse Impétuosité Horreur Décision Tristesse Tristesse Tristesse Tristesse Tristesse Tristesse Solitude Tristesse Tristesse Etonnement Peur. Tristesse._

Une fois ses mots triés, Silence poussa chaque tas devant un aventurier. Avant de s'effacer, toujours aussi lentement. Doucement, il disparut, s'effaça, les laissa seuls. Seuls face à eux-mêmes, face aux autres, face à _l'autre_.

* * *

« Pourquoi ? »

Ils l'avaient prononcé en même temps. Bob et Shin. Chacun de son côté, sur un ton différent. Shin : agressif. Plein de rancœur et de tristesse. Plein de vingt ans de manque, plein des années de vide. Bob : incompréhensif. Plein des secondes effrayantes qui avaient fait surgir des milliers de questions dans sa tête. Un pourquoi d'ordre, d'exigence d'explications. Un autre suppliant, de plainte et de demande de compréhension.

Bob baissa la tête. Il hésita à vider sa chope d'une traite pour retrouver une contenance et se donner du courage, mais il préférait avoir l'esprit clair. Il ne voulait pas paraître plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était déjà devant ses anciens frères d'aventures.

Il soupira.

« Je vous ai dit pourquoi.

\- Faux. Tu nous l'as écrit, c'est différent, prononça doucement Grunlek.

\- Si je vous l'avais dit en face, vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé partir.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tes arguments ne tenaient pas debout ! s'écria Shin avec colère. Ça n'avait aucun sens, putain !

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Franchement Shin, réfléchis, juste, je te demande de réfléchir deux secondes. Je vous l'avais dit, je vous l'avais dit, putain, que j'avais du mal, que j'avais peur, que je ne pouvais plus _le_ retenir ! Je vous l'avais dit, et vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter. C'est pour ça que je me suis barré sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

\- Que… que… Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être que tu nous parles, qu'on trouve une solution ensemble, qu'on se débrouille tous les quatre, comme on avait, comme on a toujours fait ! On s'est toujours démerdé pour que tout se passe bien, on _l_ 'a toujours contrôlé au final ! Pourquoi là, pourquoi cette fois ?

\- MAIS PARCE QUE J'ALLAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! »

Bob avait crié le fond de sa colère, le fond de son angoisse. Toute la pièce s'était tue, et les regards tournés vers lui. Il ne rougit pas et baissa le ton de sa voix tremblante.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous l'ai dit, pourtant, mais vous ne comprenez pas. Il est, je suis… Nous sommes incontrôlables ! Et dangereux ! C'est un démon, les gars, un démon ! Pas une vulgaire chiure de magie noire un peu puissante, non ! Un démon ! Le summum de la puissance maléfique, le comble de l'horreur ! Et à l'époque il était particulièrement virulent. Vous en avez eu la preuve, d'ailleurs ! J'ai bien failli te buter définitivement, Théo !

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit calmement Théo. Ton démon ne peut rien contre moi. Et je l'ai prouvé il y a vingt ans. Il n'a pas réussi à me tuer. Je suis là. En pleine forme, enfin presque. Et toujours prêt à t'égorger si les choses débordent. Bon, j'ai peut-être pas osé la dernière fois, mais comme, du coup, j'ai, heu… Touché du doigt la violence du machin, je pense que j'hésiterai pas, la prochaine fois. »

Bob plongea ses yeux dans ceux du chevalier de la Lumière, et y lut une dénégation formelle.

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas vrai, Théo. Mais… Je te remercie d'avoir essayé. »

Il redressa les épaules et joignit les mains, regardant successivement chacun de ses _amis_ dans les yeux.

« A votre tour de me répondre. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là. Comment vous avez-fait pour me trouver. Pourquoi Théo m'a dit, ou plutôt m'a fait comprendre que vous vous étiez séparés, alors que vous voilà tous les trois devant moi. Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous me cherchiez encore, après toutes ces années. »

Il paraissait vraiment surpris, et surtout mal-à-l'aise devant ce gouffre d'incertitude qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il n'avait été que peu étonné de rencontrer Théo. Après tout, le métier de ce dernier était de chasser les hérésies comme lui. Mais se retrouver au milieu de leur groupe comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, alors que vingt ans les séparaient de leur dernière rencontre, le troublait profondément.

Et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous là.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu sais, commença Grunlek. Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Parce que tu es là. Comment on a fait pour te trouver ? On t'a cherché. Pourquoi on t'a cherché ? Eh bien… Parce que tu es notre ami, Bob. Parce que tu l'as toujours été, parce que nous n'avions aucune raison d'arrêter de te chercher, parce que nous voulions te comprendre, t'aider. Parce que tu es notre ami. C'est tout.

\- J'entends ! Mais Théo… Théo, tu m'as dit que vos chemins s'étaient séparés ! Tu m'as dit que vous aviez abandonné, que vous…

\- Que dalle, j'ai pas du tout dit ça. J'ai fait semblant de le laisser entendre, nuance !

\- Théo, soupira Grunlek. On t'avait dit de pas lui faire cette blague.

\- Rroh, ça va, on peut rigoler un peu. Regardez l'effet que ça lui a fait, votre entrée était super classe ! Et je lui ai même pas menti. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait chacun suivi nos routes et qu'on était partis chacun de notre côté, ce qui était vrai. Je vous rappelle qu'on n'est pas restés ensemble _vingt ans_ pour cherche ce tas de fumier ! Et comme on était partis le chercher _chacun de notre côté_ … C'est valide. »

Théo était toujours aussi fier de son effet et ne le cachait pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait trouvé Bob. C'était sa méthode à lui qui s'était révélé efficace, il avait le droit de s'auto-congratuler un peu. Bob haussa un sourcil :

« Tu veux dire que… Vous n'avez pas arrêté de me chercher ? Pendant… Pendant vingt ans ? Mais vous êtes complètement malades ! »

Un immense sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« Et c'est pas peu dire, continua Théo. Devine à qui on est allés demander de l'aide au bout de trois ans, en désespoir de cause !

\- Théo, on a lui a promis de ne pas le dire ! protesta mollement Grunlek.

\- Ça va, c'est pas trahir que de trahir un démon. Et de toute façon, il va bien se pointer à un moment ou à un autre, ce fumier.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire… balbutia Bob, au comble de l'étonnement.

\- Hé oui ! C'était pas difficile à deviner, en même temps. On a toujours su que cette enflure était trop bizarre pour pas s'attacher à un énergumène comme toi.

\- _Vous_ vous êtes attachés à un énergumène comme moi, je te signale.

\- C'est ce que je dis. On est bizarres. »

Le sourire de Bob ne quittait pas son visage rajeuni par la joie. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait manqué à autant de personnes. Même… Même son père… Qui avait pourtant essayé à deux reprises de le tuer, qui avait toujours nié, de manière informelle, ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui… Son père l'avait cherché. Et, qui plus est, il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver ! Allons, Enoch n'était donc pas si puissant que ça, puisqu'il avait échoué là où même Théo avait réussi.

« Parlez pour vous, marmonna Shin qui s'était tu un long moment. Moi, je ne suis plus sûr d'être attaché à Bob. »

Son intervention jeta un certain froid dans la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua Bob dont le visage s'était assombri. Je peux m'excuser des dizaines de milliers de fois, je peux faire en sorte que vous ne payiez pas le logement ici, je peux me mettre à genoux devant toi et te lécher les pieds, je peux vous faire la bouffe pendant des mois… Mais ça ne changera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'en voudras toujours, de toute façon. Je n'arriverai pas à effacer vingt ans de rancœur dans ton esprit. Tout simplement parce que moi-même, je n'arrive pas à effacer vingt ans de honte et de culpabilité dans ma propre tête.

\- Encore heureux que tu te sentes coupable ! s'écria à nouveau le demi-élémentaire. Tu nous as _abandonnés_ , sombre crétin !

\- _Je vous ai sauvé la vie_ ! répliqua Bob sourdement.

\- Qui te dit que nous étions en danger ?

\- MOI ! Je vais devoir vous le répéter combien de fois ? _Il_ vous haïssait ! _Il_ vous hait peut-être encore, je ne sais pas ! Vous vous souvenez de cette histoire de codex, une de nos premières aventures ? On avait dû se battre contre mon père, et il m'a menacé de me prendre mon diable, un truc comme ça… Depuis ce moment l'autre horreur m'a reproché de plus en plus fort de ne pas l'avoir libéré… Vous vous rendez compte ? Il était beaucoup trop instable ! Et pour le faire taire je devais vous quitter, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps après le codex ? T'es parti au moins… dix ans après !

\- Mais parce que je refusais de voir la vérité en face ! J'ai réalisé seulement quand il a… quand j'ai… »

Bob se tut en serra les poings en baissant la tête. Bon sang, même après vingt ans c'était tellement, _tellement_ dur à avouer…

« Quand t'as essayé et faillit me cramer définitivement, compléta calmement Théo en reprenant une gorgée de bière.

\- Ça a pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça, marmonna tristement le demi-démon. »

Théo haussa les épaules.

« Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai failli crever, tu sais… »

Bob accrocha son regard.

« Alors, tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- D'avoir essayé de me buter ? Nan. De nous avoir lâchés vingt ans parce que t'avais confiance ni en nous ni en toi ? Je t'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, évidemment. Mais on va devoir faire avec, écoute. »

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur l'auberge la plus réputée de Brétinyse, et les quatre aventuriers étaient toujours assis à leur table. S'y côtoyaient chopes de bières, bouteilles et verres de vins, assiettes vides et à demi pleines. Ils n'étaient pas ivres. Ils étaient sereins. Au-dessus de leur tête planait un silence amical, parfois coupé par un récit de voyage.

Bob raconta comment, après avoir erré quelques années pour fuir ses compagnons et ses démons, il avait dû s'employer dans cette petite auberge de la côte, sauvant la vie de son propriétaire et lui racontant ses déboires. Il raconta son amitié profonde avec Trébun, l'endormissement de son diable et son changement d'identité, sa réputation progressive dans la ville comme un homme talentueux et aimable, intelligent et surtout amical, profondément humain, plein de souvenirs et d'histoires passionnantes à raconter. Il parla de sa vieillesse et de sa tristesse, il parla de la mort de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas pu revoir, de la peur de se faire prendre, de Trébun qui prenait toujours et partout sa défense, des suspicions d'hérésie qui traînaient dans son sillage depuis quelques mois. Il évoqua vingt ans de solitude et de tranquillité, d'ennui et d'angoisse. Il livra son âme et, libéré de ses souvenirs, son esprit prit son envol vers de nouvelles perspectives, léger de bonheur malgré sa peur du jugement.

Ses _compagnons_ évoquèrent peu à peu leurs aventures. Leur terrible surprise quand ils avaient découvert la lettre d'adieu de Bob. Et son départ. La guérison de Théo, rapide et forte de sa détermination de retrouver le demi-diable. Leurs recherches pendant 3 ans, leur appel à l'aide, finalement, à Enoch. Leur séparation pendant 5 années successives pour se ressourcer et grandir en force. Pour se retrouver ensuite, munis d'un plan :

« Tu comprends, expliquait Grunlek, on avait un peu du mal à survivre vu qu'on te cherchait à travers tout le Cratère au lieu de prendre des quêtes. Du coup, après avoir passé 5 ans chacun de notre côté, on s'était plutôt calmés. Et on avait beaucoup réfléchi, la solution nous est venue rapidement à l'esprit : vu que Théo était désormais chargé de missions pour l'Eglise de la Lumière comme grand-prêtre chasseur d'hérésies, on… on s'est mis au service de l'Eglise comme mercenaires. »

Bob s'étrangla avec son énième bière.

« QUOI ?

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pas fait pour toi, soupira Shin sombrement. Pas que ça nous ait été facile, hein.

\- C'était la seule solution, et c'était pas non plus horrible ! argua Théo. On était vachement bien payés pour ce qu'on faisait !

\- Tu parles, ricana Grunlek. C'était toi notre employeur, et t'es _tellement_ radin…

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous vouliez pas faire cramer tous les gars qu'on trouvait ! J'aurais pu vous payer beaucoup plus si on avait ramené tout le monde à l'Eglise.

\- Ben oui, bien sûr ! soupira Grunlek. Parce qu'il faut qu'on te dise, Bob, qu'on était payés pour chasser des hérésies. Le rêve ! On avait tous les droits pour chercher les gars comme toi, et ça nous offrait beaucoup d'opportunités pour te retrouver. Mais la plupart du temps, il y a tellement d'accusations d'hérésies de partout par tout le monde qu'on a été souvent obligés de se séparer. Et, la plupart du temps, on laissait filer les mecs qu'on trouvait, ou on faisait semblant de les tuer sur place, au grand dam de notre Théo. »

Bob fronça les sourcils.

« Mais du coup, si vous étiez si souvent séparés, comment vous auriez fait si l'un d'entre vous me trouvait ? Et d'ailleurs, comment vous avez fait pour rejoindre si vite Théo, tout-à-l'heure ? »

Théo, Shin et Grunlek se consultèrent du regard.

« Ton père, commença Shin. Il était décidé à nous aider, et il nous a, heu… Donné un truc pour nous contacter à distance.

- _HEIN ?!_ »

Grunlek sourit et détacha la dent de loup qu'il portait à l'oreille. Il la posa sur la table, devant Bob, qui la regarda un moment en silence avant de murmurer :

« Eden ? »

Grunlek eut un sourire un peu triste.

« Une flèche dans la poitrine. Qui devait atteindre Shin. »

Bob se tourna vers Shin en écarquillant les yeux. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et déglutit.

« Il y a, quoi… 7 ou 8 ans de ça. Une vraie hérésie, une sorte de mage noir qui avait commencé à se créer une armée de gobelins archers… Un truc horrible, j'étais vraiment dans la merde, un des gobelins allait me buter… Et Eden s'est jetée devant moi. Elle s'est prise la flèche. Morte sur le coup. Même Théo n'a rien pu faire. »

Sa voix se brisa un peu et il se tut. Bob se mordit les lèvres et dit à Grunlek :

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. C'est… Si j'étais pas parti… Je…

\- Laisse tomber, va. De toute façon, elle était déjà vieille, il valait mieux ça que la voir mourir de vieillesse et agoniser de fatigue en nous suivant. »

Grunlek avait un air profondément mélancolique mais parvint à esquisser un vrai sourire.

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, même dans la mort, Eden a réussi à nous surprendre. J'avais récupéré quelques-unes de ses dents comme souvenir, et quand on a à nouveau rencontré ton père, il a réussi à les ensorceler pour qu'elles soient liées magiquement. Et c'était une louve alpha, une louve druidique : ça a été assez facile, selon lui. Du coup, on a emmené chacun une dent, et où qu'on soit, il suffit de charger la dent qu'on porte avec un point de mana pour que toutes les autres s'illuminent et chauffent. Très pratique, comme signal à distance.

\- Mais attend, interrompit Bob, c'est Enoch qui a fait ça ? A tous les coups, il en a gardé une pour lui, il sait où je suis !

\- C'est très possible, répondit Théo. Il ne nous l'a pas dit, mais de toute façon on s'en doutait bien. Mais bon, c'est normal qu'il veuille revoir son fils, non ? »

Bob renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis tellement, tellement d'années… Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie ou non de le rencontrer. De plus, il ne savait pas comment pouvait réagir son diable en sa présence. Certes, ce dernier s'était de moins en moins manifesté en vingt ans, semblant disparaître presque complètement de sa conscience, mais c'en était d'autant plus inquiétant…

« Mouais. Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'ai à la fois peur et pas confiance, et en même temps bien envie de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi, ce qu'il veut de moi… Et puis je suis curieux, tout bêtement. Mais… Aaaah merde ! »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, en proie à une grande fatigue psychologique. Trop, trop, c'était trop de souvenirs, trop d'informations pour son seul esprit. Il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête. Grunlek lui tendit sa bière, qu'il vida consciencieusement avant de s'essuyer les lèvres du revers de la main. Accoudé sur ses genoux, le visage éclairé par les reflets mouvants du brasier qu'il avait allumé dans la cheminée, il paraissait n'avoir pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours les mêmes gestes. Les mêmes réflexes. Le même regard. Shin soupira pensivement. Comment pouvait-on en vouloir à ces yeux ? Toujours aussi noirs quoiqu'un peu plus clairs, toujours aussi brillants, toujours aussi tourmentés. Suppliants. Apeurés, et sûrs d'eux.

Les yeux d'un adolescent qui avait grandi trop tôt. Les yeux d'un jeune homme prématurément vieilli. Les yeux d'un vieillard qui avait peur de la mort.

Les yeux d'un enfant éternel.

 _Fils du diable_. _Héritier d'un sang maudit. Mi-homme, mi-démon. Ni homme, ni démon… Encore, et encore, et encore rejeté… Par ses proches… Par les autres… Par lui-même… Pour lui-même… Pour ce qu'il était… Pour les autres… Pour les sauver de_ _ **sa**_ _menace…_

Shin rompit le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé.

« Hé, Bob… »

Celui-ci releva la tête vers lui.

« Tu sais… Je crois que… Que je… »

Shin se frappa le front de la main qui ne tenait pas sa chope de bière. _Merde, pourquoi il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire ce qu'il pensait ? Saletés de mots._ Mais un autre comprit sa pensée. L'accueilli. L'exprima.

Bob s'était brusquement levé et avait pris le semi-élémentaire entre ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé… Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Pardonne-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Pardonne-moi… Je ne veux plus être seul. »

Shin lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte, puis le serra lui aussi très fort entre ses bras toujours jeunes.

« Te pardonner quoi ? J'ai déjà oublié. »

* * *

Trébun était épuisé. La journée et ses rebondissements avaient été particulièrement éprouvants pour ses nerfs, en plus de la grande affluence de touristes qui envahissait son auberge. Une petite consolation au moins : il avait fait un excellent chiffre aujourd'hui. Cependant, une dernière ombre assombrissait son horizon.

Il regardait depuis un moment déjà les trois aventuriers parler avec Billy (non, il devait se réhabituer à l'appeler Bob) et il avait un triste pressentiment quant à la suite des évènements. Oh, au fond de lui il avait toujours su que le mage ne pouvait pas finir sa vie dans ce boui-boui, loin du monde, loin des grandes villes, loin de l'aventure et loin de ses amis. Mais malgré tout, il espérait encore un peu…

Ayant définitivement fini de ranger la grand-salle, alors que les étoiles au-dehors de l'auberge illuminaient l'étendue glacée du ciel et le lac limpide en-dessous de Brétinyse, il s'approcha des aventuriers silencieux.

« Messieurs, commença-t-il timidement… Je… Je voudrais vous poser une question. C'est important pour moi…

\- Hé Trébun, ne sois pas intimidé comme ça, lança gaiement Bob. Tu as été mon seul ami pendant vingt ans, tu t'es occupé de moi comme un père et tu m'as écouté comme un fils… Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu m'as offert. Alors, franchement, n'aies pas peur. Parle-moi comme tu m'as toujours parlé, et tu peux en faire autant avec eux.

\- Oui, compléta Grunlek, nous vous sommes particulièrement reconnaissants d'avoir aidé Bob comme vous l'avez fait, et…

\- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? le coupa Bob. Parle, parle, on t'écoute. »

Trébun posa un œil sur Théo qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif et soupira.

« Je… Je voulais vous demander… Vous avez l'intention de partit avec B-… Bob ? »

Bob écarquilla les yeux et… se tut. En fait, il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à la question. Depuis le début de la journée, depuis que son regard croisé celui de Théo dans l'écurie, il avait vécu d'instants en instant, sans penser à la suite. Sans penser aux possibles conséquences de ces retrouvailles ?

« Je… Hé bien… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé. Vous… ? »

Bob se tourna vers ses compagnons d'un air interrogatif. Ces derniers se regardèrent… Théo haussa les épaules.

« C'est à toi de choisir, t'es grand après tout. Mais sache quand même qu'on n'est pas venus les mains vides. »

Il tira de son gant un petit rouleau de parchemin scellé et le tendit au mage. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, le parcouru des yeux… Eut un sourire carnassier.

« Les gars… Je crois qu'on va reprendre du service.

Désolé Trébun, mais... Le monde n'a pas fini d'entendre parler des aventuriers. »

* * *

 **Oy, enfin fini ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ En début de semaine prochaine, je publierai un chapitre alternatif centré sur Thélthazar, et ce sera la fin de ce texte ! :***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà le chapitre alternatif ! Il est une alternative au premier chapitre et nécessitera peut-être que vous le relisiez (j'ai pas remis tous les points communs), mais je pense que ce n'est pas indispensable… M'enfin, faites comme vous voulez ! ^^**_

 _ **Enjoy ! :D**_

* * *

[…]

Le temps se figea.

La pièce tourna sur elle-même dans une immobilité terrassante.

Le silence explosa dans un bruit insonore de vitre brisée et les deux respirations emmêlèrent leur danse erratique.

Les regards se croisèrent.

Bleu d'acier et noir d'ébène. Bleu de jour et noir de nuit. Bleu glacial, bleu intense, bleu létal. Noir brûlant, noir intense, noir de vie.

Bleu de nuit et bleu de froid.

Noir du jour. Noir de cendres. Noir de mort.

Noir vivant.

* * *

« NON ! »

Trop tard.

Dans le dos de l'envoyé de la Lumière, Trébun avait sorti son couteau de sa poche et planté sa lame dans le bras de son antagoniste. Le cri de l'employé avait percé la bulle de cristal et Isa pleurait à chaudes larmes.

* * *

« Trébun ! Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Il allait te buter !

\- Il allait rien me faire ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller en face d'un paladin ou inquisiteur ou je sais pas quoi de la Lumière, d'une, et ensuite il allait rien me faire ! Je le connais, bordel. Je le connais. Prends pas cette tête effarée ! Je t'ai parlé de lui des dizaines de fois, voyons !

\- QUOI ? Tu veux dire que c'est…

\- Mais oui, c'est lui ! Je comprends que tu l'aies pas reconnu, mais c'est pas une raison pour le planter ! »

Théo était adossé à l'écurie et pratiquait un sort de soin sur son bras. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal, et aujourd'hui il arrivait à peine à utiliser sa psyché. Le choc, sans doute.

Oui, le choc.

Parce qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que l'hérésie qu'il traquait depuis 3 jours soit en réalité Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

 _Cet imbécile_.

Son ancien camarade.

Son ancien ami.

Son ancien…

 _Mais qui était-il ?_ Impossible de savoir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Ayant enfin réussi à guérir son bras, il porta ses yeux fatigués sur le visage marqué de _Bob_.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? Tu te rends et je t'emmène à Castelblanc pour te cramer en bonne et due forme, ou tu m'offres un verre et tu me racontes ?

\- J'ai vraiment le choix ? répliqua le demi-démon avec son sempiternel ton sec et agacé, dont Théo n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui avait manqué.

\- Non.

J'ai terriblement soif. »

* * *

Ils se faisaient face.

Chiens de faïence, amochés, ébréchés, patinés. Couverts de la crasse que les années avaient fait passer sur eux. Tachés par les orages, usés par les pluies et les poussières, fragilisés par les vents d'est.

Cassés. Brisés. Epuisés. Sur les genoux.

Et, malgré leurs faiblesses, ils se tenaient assis bien droit, ne s'adossaient pas sur les chaises fatiguées de la grande salle de l'auberge de Trébun. Malgré leur âge, ils faisaient encore semblant d'avoir 25 ans et ignoraient la douleur sourde qui parcourait leurs dos fatigués.

Ils se faisaient face.

Anciens ennemis. Anciens amis. Anciens amants.

Statues de sel figées par les années, par le regard qu'ils avaient osé porter l'un sur l'autre, après vingt ans d'interdiction et de manque inassouvi. Bob désespérait de trouver quelque chose de pertinent, de drôle ou d'intelligent à dire pour briser ce silence trop épais. Au bout de minutes désespérément courtes, qui traînaient en longueur, il finit par vider son verre. Il leva les yeux vers Théo et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, comptant sur sa capacité d'improvisation pour faire illusion… Mais il croisa le regard ironique de l'envoyé de la Lumière, dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il soupira.

« Quoi ? ronchonna-t-il.

\- Billy, hein ? dit simplement Théo avec un rire très léger. »

Bob leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va, hein. Il fallait bien que je me trouve un nouveau nom. Et j'ai jamais eu d'imagination pour trouver des blazes crédibles. »

Il jeta à son tour un regard ironique sur l'équipement étincelant de l'inquisiteur.

« T'es monté en grade, à ce que je vois.

\- C'était pas trop tôt, répliqua Théo, un peu amer. Je suis grand-prêtre, maintenant. Mais j'ai réussi à me faire détacher du service religieux pour diriger des actions de terrain. Du coup, ça fait des années que je me suis remis à chercher des hérésies. Enfin, des trucs comme toi. »

Bob héla Trébun qui leur apporta à nouveau à boire en silence, avant de continuer sans sourire :

« Et t'en as chopé beaucoup, des hérésies comme moi ? »

Théo ne répondit pas. Il porta sa choppe à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée de bière. En reposant son verre, il murmura pour lui-même :

« Non, pas beaucoup. »

Bob lui jeta un regard étrange qu'il finit par reporter sur son verre. Il venait seulement de comprendre le double sens de ce dernier échange, et cela lui faisait mal.

Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

Oui, de toute façon il le savait. Théo avait découvert le plaisir d'une relation amoureuse avec lui, et ils avaient bu jusqu'à la lie la coupe dévorante de leur passion tachée de sang. Jusqu'au moment où il… Il avait…

Bob balaya cette pensée d'un revers de la main et continua son petit questionnaire. La venue de Théo avait fait surgir dans son esprit des milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Il en choisit une, particulièrement délicate et particulièrement pressante, et osa la formuler.

« Et… Les autres ? »

Il détourna les yeux quand il croisa le regard de Théo.

« Quels autres ? »

La voix de l'inquisiteur était étrange. Comme empreinte d'une grande tristesse, un peu vibrante… Un ton que Bob ne lui connaissait pas. Il eut un geste vague.

« Bah, les autres… Shinddha… Grunlek… Que font-ils maintenant ? Vous… Vous bossez toujours ensemble ? »

Théo soupira.

« Tu fais bien de poser la question. »

Et il se tut. Il prit à nouveau une gorgée de bière, joua machinalement avec sa chope pendant un instant, et releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, qui attendait sa réponse avec une impatience qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.

« On t'a cherché longtemps, tu sais, reprit Théo après un moment de silence pensif. On t'a cherché longtemps, et pendant des mois, presque 3 ans, on espérait te retrouver et te faire changer d'avis. Puis… On a fini par partir chacun de notre côté. On n'avait plus beaucoup de raisons de… de te chercher ensemble. Et du coup… Enfin bref. On a suivi nos routes. »

Bob baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres, prenant en pleine face la culpabilité de toutes ces années, refoulée, enfouie, enterrée et passée pour morte.

Ressurgie d'un coup.

Vigoureuse et forte de vingt années de maturation.

Vingt années de solitude.

Vingt années de fuite en avant, ou en arrière, il ne savait plus trop.

En un éclair, il remonta le temps, en un éclair, il se revit entouré par les seules personnes au monde qu'il aimait vraiment, qui l'aimaient vraiment, épanoui dans l'exercice de sa magie, enivré de la puissance qu'elle lui conférait et des aventures qui se succédaient les unes aux autres, exaltantes, passionnantes, émouvantes… Et il se revit entouré et épanoui et l'émotion descendit de ses souvenirs. Jusque dans son cœur. Une petite flèche de glace s'y ficha, le prit d'une douleur atroce avant de fondre. Et les douces gouttes d'eau remontèrent. Firent une pause dans sa gorge, où se forma une boule d'émotion. Muet. Atteignirent ses yeux. Débordèrent sur son visage marqué par les âges.

« Pardon. »

* * *

 _Théo haussa un sourcil et posa sa chope. Se retint de rire._

 _« Mec, tu pleures ? T'es sérieux, là ? »_

 _Le paladin éclata d'un rire frais._

 _« Allez, fais pas ta gonzesse ! J'hallucine, ça se prétend mage semi-démoniaque et c'est pas foutu de se retenir un minimum… Quelle lavette… Un peu de dignité, enfin ! T'as pas honte ? »_

* * *

Théo haussa un sourcil et posa sa chope. Garda le silence.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il attendit patiemment que Balthazar sèche ses larmes. Il savait ce que c'était de pleurer. Il avait lui aussi connu le regret, et l'attente, et la solitude. Et le manque. Et le vide.

Et les larmes.

Les yeux encore humides, la voix posée et vide de sanglots, Bob brisa doucement le silence paisible :

« T'as changé.

\- En quoi ?

\- En d'autres temps, tu te serais bien foutu de ma gueule. »

Théo haussa les épaules.

« _Dixit_ le mec qui, du coup, n'a jamais osé chialer en ma présence. »

Il planta son regard toujours pur dans celui de Bob.

« Mec… Il va falloir que tu comprennes un truc. Je… »

Théo s'interrompit. Il venait de se rendre compte de la petite flamme qui brillait dans les yeux du mage, et cela le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Dans les prunelles du chat, du reptile, du démon toujours vivace malgré les apparences, dansait une lueur éternelle. Un peu fugace, un peu ternie par les âges. Mais plus Théo regardait celle lueur, cette petite flamme dorée, et plus elle gagnait en vigueur et en brillance. Et plus elle dansait. Ondulante au son d'une musique que le paladin n'avait plus entendue depuis vingt ans. Sautillant sur le rythme d'un cœur qui accélérait toujours plus.

Elle vibrait en majeur. Elle dansait pour elle-même, devant Théo. Non, elle dansait pour lui.

Elle dansait pour les yeux bleus qui la charmaient comme les yeux d'un serpent.

* * *

'' _Bleu d'une nuit de vingt ans_.''

''Bleu d'azur, bleu d'océan.''

'' _Bleu de l'attente, de la patience.''_

''Bleu du désir.''

'' _Bleu de la tristesse.''_

''Bleu de la mer qui vibre, et qui bat comme un cœur vigoureux.''

'' _Bleu de la nuit, qui hésite à s'en aller, qui monte la garde auprès de sa lourde chape pour que nul ne s'en échappe.''_

''Bleu du vent fou qui balaye tout sur son passage.''

'' _Bleu de l'azur ? Bleu du froid, de la mort qui menacent encore.''_

''Bleu de la lumière, bleu si clair qu'il ravive ceux qui désespèrent.''

'' _Bleu tranquille, bleu de l'attente, bleu qui hésite…''_

''Bleu de ma lumière.''

''Bleu-soleil.''

* * *

Théo secoua la tête. Il arracha avec peine son regard de la petite flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de Bob et continua sa phrase :

« Ouais, il faut que tu comprennes un truc. Ça fait vingt ans que je me dis que… Enfin que j'aurais dû te le dire avant. Te prévenir, te tenir au courant… Je sais pas. Enfin, ouais… J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, quoi. »

Bob cligna des yeux et déglutit.

« Ouais… Je t'écoute.

\- Tu… Bon, c'est vrai que je l'ai compris qu'une fois que tu t'es barré… Mais ouais… J'aurais dû te le dire avant… Ah putain, j'arrive pas à le formuler. »

Théo avala une grande gorgée de bière qui lui fit du bien.

« C'est très con à dire, mais ça fait vingt ans que j'attends ça. Alors je vais pas me défiler maintenant. Ecoute, Bob… Quand t'es parti, j'ai compris un truc, que t'aurais dû comprendre avant, toi aussi… Rien que parce que c'est ton rayon, plus que moi, et parce que t'es censé être le plus intelligent de nous deux. M'enfin bon… Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que… La blessure que tu m'as faite ce jour-là ne s'est toujours pas refermée complètement. Et la cicatrice qu'elle a laissée ne disparaîtra jamais. »

Théo baissa le regard vers sa chope, et n'avait pas l'ait très satisfait. Bob écarquilla les yeux :

« Quoi ? T'es… t'es toujours pas guéri ? Mec, je… Je… mais comment ça se fait ? Enfin je… je… Attends, c'est pas normal, c'était une brûlure, magique, ok, au millième degré, ok, mais… Mais personne n'a réussi à te guérir ? Même à Castelblanc ? Je vois pas comment tu peux encore avoir des séquelles, c'est pas logique, merde… Je suis tellement… Tellement… Merde, je vois pas quoi te dire… »

Il avait extrêmement pâli. Une sorte de panique commençait à s'emparer de lui et sa voix tremblait, sur sa peau blanche les écailles ressortaient plus que d'habitude. Il sursauta quand Théo eut un petit rire de gorge très doux.

« Ce que tu peux être con, des fois… Ou t'as peut-être juste pas l'habitude que je dise ce genre de trucs… »

Il releva la tête vers le demi-homme et lui sourit tristement.

« C'est con, c'est toi qui m'as appris, pourtant, qu'il y a des blessures mille fois plus douloureuses, et mille fois plus dures à guérir que les blessures corporelles… »

Bob se figea et cligna des yeux d'un air bête.

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, continua Théo d'un air déterminé, c'est que cette blessure que ton diable m'a faite n'est rien, rien comparé à celles que _toi_ tu m'as infligées. La première, c'est quand j'ai croisé ton regard sur ce bûcher qu'ils t'avait allumé à la tour des mages. Tu m'as fait tellement mal que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te sauver. La deuxième, c'est quand on s'est… on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Là, ouais, c'était comme si j'avais eu un énorme feu dans la poitrine, qui me brûlait et me faisait toujours vouloir plus de toi pour moi, plus pour toi. Et la dernière… La pire… Celle qui a failli effacer toutes les autres, et qui m'a poussé vers toi pendant vingt ans… C'est le pieu que ta lettre d'adieu m'a planté dans le cœur. Ah, ça… Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Trop, trop douloureux. Ça a failli tout balayer, tu sais… Tout détruire… J'avais envie de te buter, de tout casser sur mon passage… Je crois bien que je l'ai fait, d'ailleurs. Shin et Grun en ont subi quelques effets. Enfin… Voilà. Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Et, tiens, ça m'a donné soif. »

Pour se remettre de l'effort insensé qu'il venait de fournir, Théo vida sa chope d'un trait et leva la main pour appeler Trébun, et lui commander 4 nouvelles chopes. Bob ne se posa pas de question : la tirade de Théo lui avait fait un choc dont il ne s'était pas encore remis.

Trébun avait abandonné tout espoir de comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, et apporta avec un peu de difficultés les quatre chopes de bières. Théo en saisit une avec un geste vif, en poussa une devant Bob qui n'avait pas bougé. Le grand-prêtre de la Lumière contempla un instant le visage ridé et vieilli du demi-démon, se rendit brutalement compte à quel point il avait changé… Et haussa mentalement les épaules. Ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il y aurait toujours des gens pour avoir besoin de mecs comme lui ou Bob. Et il y aurait toujours un des deux pour avoir besoin de l'autre. C'était comme ça. Au fond, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment changé.

« Hé, Balthazar… »

Le murmure un peu tremblant de Théo fit sursauter Bob.

« Je… Désolé mec, je savais plus où j'en étais. Comment te dire… Ah merde, t'es chiant tu sais, là tout de suite je sais pas… Je sais pas quoi te répondre.

\- C'est bien la première fois. Mais essaye toujours… »

Bob déglutit, avala une gorgée de bière (encore une… Il allait devoir arrêter de boire à un moment ou un autre, ou il allait faire des conneries) et osa croiser le regard de Théo.

« Tu sais, Théo… On a pris de l'âge, des cheveux blancs et de l'expérience. On a changé, mais au fond… Je pense qu'on est toujours les mêmes. Je suis toujours le plus émotif et toi l'insensible. Je suis toujours le maigrichon et toi le gros balèze. Je cache toujours mes origines démoniaques, et toi, tu as toujours le titre de chasseur d'hérésies… Et, même vingt ans après… On a toujours ce truc… Tu sais, ce truc… Qui fait qu'on ne peut pas vraiment se passer l'un de l'autre… Même vingt ans après avoir failli mourir à cause de moi, tu n'as toujours pas peur de moi. Même vingt après vous avoir laissés comme un énorme con, après t'avoir laissé comme un con, j'ai toujours… Je te… »

Il soupira et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Pour les relever. Il prit sa décision, et c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait baissé les yeux. Maintenant, il les garderait toujours levés. C'était sûr. Son regard se fit plus dur, et la flamme de ses pupilles jaune reprit de plus belle sa danse exotique.

« Ça fait vingt ans que je me suis barré, Théo, et c'était parce que j'avais peur de te faire encore plus de mal. C'était parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. C'était parce que… Je… _Je t'aimais_. »

Il ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Et ça non plus, ça n'a pas changé. Je sais que cette tirade était un peu décousue, ça n'avait pas énormément de sens, mais ça en a beaucoup pour moi. Ça en a pris au fur et à mesure de mes vingt années d'exil, et aujourd'hui cette petite phrase a tout son sens, toute sa signification, dans toute sa plénitude, dans tout ce que ça implique. Aujourd'hui, Théo Silverberg, crétin de la Lumière, je t'aime. Et si j'ai bien compris, c'est réciproque, mais de la même manière que tu ne me le disais pas il y a vingt ans, tu ne me le diras pas aujourd'hui. Je le sais, parce que je sais qu'en vingt ans, nous n'avons pas changé.

\- Détrompe-toi. »

Bob se tut, surpris par l'interruption de Théo, et n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. L'inquisiteur s'était brusquement levé, penché au-dessus de la petite table qui les séparait. Il avait saisi le col du mage, l'avait tiré vers lui et brutalement plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de Bob. Leur baiser ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, à la fin desquelles Théo s'éloigna de quelques pauvres millimètres pour se pencher vers l'oreille de Bob et y déposer trois petits mots bourgeonnant qui s'ouvrirent, se développèrent et s'épanouirent en rapprochant à nouveaux leurs lèvres.

Puis fanèrent subitement quand la porte de l'auberge battit deux fois de suite, laissant entrer dans la pièce un grand rayon de soleil et deux hommes.

Deux carrures.

Deux éléments.

Le plus petit des deux eut un sourire moqueur et tendit une main vers l'autre.

« Avance la monnaie, Shin, ils sont déjà en train de se bécoter. »

Le dénommé Shin soupira et tira de la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture deux piécettes qu'il déposa dans la paume du nain.

« Il fait chier, Théo. Je lui avais dit, pourtant, d'essayer de ne pas le pécho avant qu'on arrive.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il s'en battait les couilles. Et t'aurais pas dû essayer de le soudoyer pour gagner un pari, c'est pas loyal.

\- Mais j'ai jamais eu autant d'argent que toi, se plaignait douloureusement le demi-élémentaire.

\- Tu changeras jamais, hein… »

Non, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver tous les quatre.

Quatre aventuriers.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Je suis plutôt fière de cette mini-fiction, je dois dire, même si j'ai un peu galéré pour boucler ce chapitre alternatif.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je suis preneuse de tous les commentaires !**_


End file.
